fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Dragon Slayer Magic
Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天空の滅竜魔法 Tenkū no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Ancient Spell, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes air. Description A type of Magic which grants the user various characteristics belonging to a Sky Dragon, allowing them to incorporate the element of air into their body. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also function in a supportive light, as opposed to simply relying on offense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 17-18 This Magic utilizes the lost art of healing, and is capable of healing wounds inflicted by a Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Cover Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 141, Page 9 and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 8 but employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for the user, who can’t make use of them in consecutive reprises,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 15 nor can the Sky Dragon Slayer use their Magic to heal and restore themselves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Page 5 In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies' physical prowessFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 4 or by giving new abilities to their weapons.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Chapter 15: Page 12 These support-boosting abilities are a type of Enchantment, which effectively make a Sky Dragon Slayer double as an "Enchanter" ( Enchantā).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 376, Pages 8-9 Despite healing and support being its main abilities, this form of Magic, like other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, is said to possess great destructive power,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 16 with its offensive spells taking the form of whirlwinds produced by the user.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 17 Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, the user of this type of Magic can consume external sources of air (those that are not produced by them) to restore their body and vitality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 159, Page 17 While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic are directly affected by the air surrounding them, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, they would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, they would become unable to use such Magic as a result. Spells Wendy's Spells Basic Spells Supportive Wendy healing.jpg|link=Sky Dragon's Healing Spell|Sky Dragon's Healing Spell (Unnamed) Troia.PNG|link=Troia|Troia Raise.png|link=Raise|Raise Offensive Sky Dragon's Roar vs. Sandstorm.jpg|link=Sky Dragon's Roar|Sky Dragon's Roar Sky Dragon Wing Attack.jpg|link=Sky Dragon's Wing Attack|Sky Dragon's Wing Attack Sky Dragon's Taloons.png|link=Sky Dragon's Claw|Sky Dragon's Claw Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang.png|link=Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang|Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang Wendy's Wave Wind.png|link=Sky Dragon's Wave Wind|Sky Dragon's Wave Wind Wendy and Sherria's combined attack.png|link=First Sky Arrow|First Sky Arrow Enchantments Wendy casting vernier on Natsu and Gajeel.jpg|link=Vernier|Vernier Wendy casting Arm.jpg|link=Arms|Arms Arms X Armor X Vernier.PNG|link=Armor|Armor Wendy's Re-Raise.png|link=Re-Raise|Re-Raise Wendy's multiple enchantments.png|link=Ile Arms|Ile Arms Wendy's multiple enchantments.png|link=Ile Armor|Ile Armor Wendy's multiple enchantments.png|link=Ile Vernier|Ile Vernier Advanced Spells Supportive Wendy using Milky Way.png|link=Milky Way|Milky Way Offensive Light Burst Sky Drill.png|link=Shattering Light: Sky Drill|Shattering Light: Sky Drill Velveno's Spells Basic Spells Velveno's Sky Dragon's Roar.png|link=Sky Dragon's Roar|Sky Dragon's Roar Video Game Spells Wendy's Spells Sigh.gif|link=Sky Dragon's Sigh|Sky Dragon's Sigh Tornado.gif|link=Sky Dragon's Tornado|Sky Dragon's Tornado References Navigation Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell